


Day Two: Gold

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: OC, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: It was a word held value.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Two: Gold

It was a word held value. Something precious, able to send ships to foreign lands and raise armies against foes. The clink of coin and gem adorned goblets were no stranger to the denizens of Silvermoon, whose marble and ruby terraces glinted with radiance in the everlasting sun.  


Statues of Heralds danced upon each gate, their devotion captured by a scultor’s hand long ago. Billowing dresses heavy with the weight of gold.  


Their expressions as soft as gold, the patrons below far from it.  


Sneers at those seen as different, with hands waiting to reach out and take. Blood and gold.  


They had forgotten what gold really was.  


It was once magic and gold.  


Gold, like the glitter of water upon the Great Sea on a clear day.  


Gold, like leaves upon each tree - to each guardian’s branch a whispered song.  


Gold, like hair caught in the breeze, tangled in lipstick as you laugh.  


Gold, like the shine of Belore upon your eyes. Burning your retinas but warm upon the skin.  


Golden, the moments you will never experience again.  


They come and go, and yet none realize their importance in the present. Fleeting and ephemeral, gold leaves all in time;  


With cold hands, filled with coins -  
Or  


With a warm heart, filled with loss.


End file.
